Off With The Head
Off With The Head is the thirty-seventh fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the fourth one in the Residential Zone district. Characters Introduced *Miranda Straf (Young woman) *Ash (Hades leader) *Orlando Edra (Lindsey's ex-boyfriend) Case Background Alan Smith informed the player that a witness said that she had found a corpse in the 15th Bridge. Evan Day mentioned a creepypasta about the bridge, as there had been several car accidents there. The Chief sent both to the crime scene and a new murder investigation began. The victim was found headless in the edge of the bridge, who turned out to be a man called Manuel Prada. The witness, Miranda Straf, said that she waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up and she suddenly noticed there was a corpse in the bridge. With a tire track, the team found Oscar Burgh, a breakdown lorry driver. He said that the 15th Bridge was a really dangerous place as it's the limit between the Flukes and the Hades. Under the river, Manuel's head was found and it was discovered that a vehicle had driven over him, which ended up killing him. Thanks to his cellphone, it was discovered that Manuel was both a Fluke and a Hades. The team found out that Manuel's parents were dead and that his tutor was a butcher called Colin Pits, who wanted Manuel to stop getting involved with the gangs. Some time later, Gino appeared at the headquarters and said that the evidence was lost. What had happened was in fact that Gino had been mugged by a Hades which stole Manuel's belongings. Gino had them because Colin called the police and said Manuel had forgotten his jacket before going out. The lost belongings were found at the bridge, which were a photo of Manuel with Miranda and Ash (Manuel was Miranda's boyfriend) and a car key. This car key was in fact the key of Oscar's breakdown lorry, as he had hired Manuel as a part-time employee. After some time, the Chief called the player and Evan to his office and said that Harry Clover was holding a party at the sports club. This was in fact a cowboy party, so the player and Evan had to wear cowboy outfits and infiltrate the party. The only one to notice their real identities was Miranda Straf. Ash, not knowing that the police was in the party, told the team about some drugs that both gangs were hiding in Oscar's breakdown lorry. Meanwhile, Octavius Keys joined the investigation again and helped the player look for clues in the garage and also in Holland River. The last clues to arrest the killer were there, and the team ended up arresting Oscar Burgh. He confessed his crime and said that Manuel was in fact his son. His parents hadn't died in an accident as it was said. In fact, Manuel's mother died and Oscar survived the accident but went to live abroad. When he came back he looked for Manuel and found him with another family name. He gave him a job at his garage but got angry when he saw her hiding drugs in the lorry. Finally, he saw a chance to kill him at the bridge and ran over him. Judge Esteban Gonzalez sentenced him to life imprisonment with a chance for parole in 20 years. The day after the arrest, the Chief sent the team to investigate the Hades' afterparty. Unfortunately, Ash noticed that there's "a mole" in the police department, even though Evan said it wasn't true. Ash said that he wanted the police's support in the gang war. Chief Smith said he would notice the police are not interested in gangs when Harry Clover gets arrested. Besides, Sabrina Stone said that she was Miranda Straf's friend, so she went with the player to do her a favor. It was revealed that the Cleaning Patrol had become a public entity (which means that now they work for the government) and also that Lindsey Vain broke up on her boyfriend, Orlando Edra, some time ago. Victim *'Manuel Prada' (His headless body was found on a bridge) Murder Weapon *'Breakdown lorry' Killer *'Oscar Burgh' Suspects Miranda Straf (Murder witness) Suspect's profile: The suspect can drive - The suspect wears boots - The suspect eats burgers Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears yellow clothes Oscar Burgh (Auto mechanic) Suspect's profile: The suspect can drive - The suspect wears boots - The suspect eats burgers Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears yellow clothes Colin Pits (Butcher) Suspect's profile: The suspect can drive - The suspect eats burgers Suspect's appearance: - Ash (Hades leader) Suspect's profile: The suspect can drive - The suspect wears boots Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears yellow clothes El Pantera (Flukes leader) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears boots - The suspect eats burgers Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer can drive *The killer wears yellow clothes *The killer has black hair *The killer wears boots *The killer eats burgers Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: '''Of Flukes and Hades *Investigate 15th Bridge (Clues: Victim's body, Tire track) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Tire track (Result: Waterstone truck tire) *Talk to Oscar Burgh about the tire track *Interrogate the witness *Tell the victim's tutor about the murder *Investigate River underwater (Clues: Head, Broken cellphone) *Analyze Head (6:00:00) *Examine Broken device (Result: Surveillance camera) *Analyze Surveillance camera (6:00:00) *Examine Broken cellphone (Result: Cellphone) *Ask Ash about the victim *Analyze Cellphone (8:00:00) *Ask El Pantera about the victim *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) '''Chapter 2: '''Garage gangs *Ask Colin if he knew Manuel was in both gangs *Investigate Right track (Clues: Footprint, Torn photo, Car key) *Examine Footprint (Result: Boots footprint) *Examine Torn photo (Result: Photo of Manuel, Miranda and Ash) *Talk to Miranda about the gang leader *Ask Ash about Miranda *Examine Car key (Result: Breakdown lorry key) *Quiz Oscar about the victim's keys *Investigate Garage (Clues: Gun) *Examine Gun (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00) *Question El Pantera about the garage *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) '''Chapter 3: '''Cowboy party at the sports club! *Ask El Pantera about the cowboy party *Investigate Breakdown lorry (Clues: Pocket knife) *Examine Pocket knife (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (Result: Ash's hair) *Confront Ash about the breakdown lorry *See if the pocket knife is Miranda's *Talk to Oscar about Ash *Investigate Rocks (Clues: Vomit) *Analyze Vomit (8:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) '''Additional Investigation: The garage and the river *See what Miranda wants *Investigate River underwater (Clues: Fish) *Examine Fish (Result: Oil sample) *Analyze Oil sample (4:00:00) *Examine Shredded report (Result: Sabrina's report) *Give Miranda the report about contamination (Reward:' 15,000 coins') *Check up on Colin *Investigate Garage (Clues: Laptop) *Examine Laptop (Result: Unlocked laptop) *Analyze Laptop (4:00:00) *Give the poems to Colin (Reward: Burger) *Ask Ash about the party *Investigate 15th Bridge (Clues: Trash bag) *Examine Trash bag (Result: Glass) *Examine Glass (Result: Liquid substance) *Analyze Liquid substance (4:00:00) *Fine Ash for disturbs (Reward: Hades hairstyle, Hades tattoes) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville